Dragon Ball Futuro Alternativo
by nao-1998
Summary: Esta Historia sucede después de la derrota de Kid Buu, la tierra a tenido 3 años de paz, los sayajin y semi-sayajin entrenan a un y también alguno que otro guerrero Z, pero como siempre la paz no dura mucho y las peleas siempre vuelven y la guerra también.2 nuevos enemigos se aparecen y con ellos de la ceniza como un feniz vuelven antiguos. esta si es una pelea
1. Prologo

Hola este es uno de mis primeros fics de Dragon Ball Z yo soy súper fan de esta serie y me encanta mucho así que decidí hacer uno, como note que Akira Toriyama no le daba importancia a las chicas como Marron y Bra y como a mí me gusta mucho estas dos decidí, hacer un fic centrado casi en ellas no solo en ellas pero si un tienen un poco mas de participación.

Bueno aquí va el prologo

-Prologo de Dragon Ball AF-

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que los guerreros Z lograron derrotar a Majin Buu después de este horrible acontecimiento, la tierra ha tenido momentos de paz y no han aparecido nuevos enemigos, la delincuencia no ha parado para nada como siempre, bueno en todo estos años han pasado unas pocas cosas importantes.

Gohan y Videl se casaron y tu vieron una hija que ahora tiene 7 años ella se llama Pan, ella es entusiasta, energética, sonriente, muy inmadura, mandona, Ellos trabajan mucho Gohan es doctor cirujano y Videl es maestra, ellos viven en ciudad santa a veces van a visitar a Goku y a Milk a la montaña Paoz.

Bra: ella tiene 15 años es una chica muy divertida , dulce, positiva, Impaciente, Inteligente más que una chica normal (por esto ella no le presta atención a sus estudios) , cariñosa y cuando quiere puede ser muy malvada y sadica, mas cuando se enoja hay que tenerle mucho miedo, ella odia que lastimen a sus amigos y mas que se metan con lo que ella protege, ella siempre mira la salud de sus amigos antes que la de ella, Bra cuida de Pan cuando Gohan y Videl salen y están ocupados mas ahora con sus trabajos a veces no tienen tiempo para acudir a un niñera así que Bra lo hace además ella quiere a la peque como su hermanita menor y la entrena a veces a escondida de Gohan por que el esta emcontra, ella está enamorada de Goten desde que tiene 5 años pero no le ha dicho a nadie solo a Marron, ella sabe ocultar bien sus sentimientos pero es complicada en demostrarlos o decirlos. Marron y Bra tienen una amistad muy grande y estrecha, ambas se conocen muy bien y cuesta a veces separarlas. Bra es mayor que Marron por un año que, es menor que Trunks por cuatro años y de Goten tres años.

Kriling y A-18 siguen viviendo en Kame House junto con su hija Marron, no tienen ningún problema económico o algo asi, son felices, a veces van a la capital para ir de comprar por insistencia de A-18 o de Marron.

Marron: ella tiene 14 es una chica dulce, amigable, tranquila más que Bra, cariñosa, un poco sensible y asustadiza a veces por cosas simples, madura más que Bra a veces, ella le cuesta ser malvada pero como su madre hay veces lo es, adicta a las compras a veces y se lleva con ella a Bra para también valla de compras por que según ella Bra es buena eligiendo ropa, es muy preocupada por sus estudios más que Bra, ella esta enamoradísima de Trunks, hay veces le cuesta disimular enfrente de el, no es como Bra en ese sentido, como Bra le conto a ella, Marron también guardo su secreto en su amiga, ella entrena con el maestro Roshi, ya que le gusta entrenar, a veces lo hace con Bra, Marron es muy fuerte a pesar de ser humana pero como ella también es mitad androide, su fuerza no es total de una humana por esa razón, pero no están fuerte como un sayajin pero si mas que un humano normal.

Goku sigue entrenando duro como siempre junto con Goten y su pequeña nieta Pan, el sigue viviendo con Milk en la montaña paoz, hace mucho que no visita a Bulma y ha perdido contacto con ella en cambio Milk no sigue en contacto con su amiga-enemiga, ama a su nieta Pan mucho.

Vegeta entrena mucho como siempre y al igual que Goku entrena con su hija Bra que es cuatro años menor que Trunks y con Trunks también. En comparación Bra se ha hecho más fuerte que Trunks a pesar de ser menos entrenada que él, su poder puede estar debajo de el de Gohan transformado en super sayajin 2, ella se puede transformar también pero solo llega hasta la fase uno, Entre Trunks y Bra solo Bra puede mantenerle una pelea a Vegeta. Vegeta es sobre protector con Bra y siempre le recuerda que no tiene que salir con insectos como dice el.

Bulma es la presidenta de corp. capsul. Ella no ha cambiado en nada, ella mantiene contacto con Milk siempre, sigue siendo bella pero no tanto como antes y no más que su hija Bra, quiere hacer a Bra una señorita pero Bra siempre se sale con las suyas y nunca da resultado, sus intentos.

Goten: El tiene 17 años, sigue siendo como es un chico distraído, un poco ingenua no como antes que caía en cualquier cosa, es un poco aniñado a veces pero también maduro para su edad, están ingenuo que no nota que Bra está enamorado de el, el quiere a Bra como una hermanita pequeña y la aprecia a veces entrenan juntos en forma de juego a un que a el a veces le cuesta mantenerle a ella una pelea, está en primer año de universidad es un don juan con las chicas pero el en verdad busca a la chica de su sueños, el vive con su hermano en ciudad satan por sus estudios.

Trunks: El tiene 18 años, sigue siendo el mismo Trunks cortes, timido a veces y respetuoso, pero a veces es arrogante y actúa muy inmaduramente, es muy insultante cuando pelea y pelea con calma, es un chico apuesto como su amigo Goten, y también un don juan como el, también está cursando su primer año de universidad a un que el dice que es una pérdida de tiempo pero su madre lo obliga a hacerlo, sigue siendo astuto e inteligente es sobre protector con Bra y con Marron a la que quiere mas que una amiga pero es muy cobarde para decírselo.

Akari: Ella es una niña que encontraron Bra (5) , Goten (8), Trunks (9) y Goku mientras iban a pescar, ella estaba cerca del lago y estaba con una herida grave al verla decidieron llevarla a la casa del señor Goku y llamar a Gohan al terminar de sanarse 4 días después despertó cuando le preguntaron quiera ella dijo que Akari y no recordaba otra cosa que eso ella después empezó a llorar, Milk decidió que se quedarían con ella, la pequeña se acostumbro y se acoplo rápidamente, entreno con Goku, Goten y después cuando se unió Pan con ella, es de la misma edad de Bra y la quiere como una hermana. Ella se parece a Milk en todo a pesar de que no son nada y tiene la actitud de Goku ya que solo pasa con el solo que ella no es ingenua no tanto como el sayajin.


	2. Un día normal y una extraña

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen solo Akira y el resto de la historia los sucesos todo el resto pertenece y es de Akira Toriyama**

**Capitulo 1: Un día normal y una extraña**

Era una mañana muy resplandeciente las calles de ciudad Satán estaban desoladas lo cual era muy extraño, en una de esas muchas calles una adolecente de cabello dorado y de ojos azules, la chica corría muy apresurada como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Rayos llegare tarde!-Exclamo la adolecente, sin parar de correr, ella siguió corriendo, preocupada ya que llegaría tarde a su colegio y eso no le fascinaba ya que ella era una chica de esas de buenas calificaciones, después de estar corriendo por mucho, decidió mirar el reloj de su muñequera al ver su reloj, la pobre por poco queda en shock, pero ella hizo lo contrario y apresuro el pazo, la joven levanto su mirada al frente y cuando lo hizo vio una figura femenina, la chica quiso frenar su corrida pero no pudo evitarlo y choco con ella.

Ambas cayeron al suelo sin evitarlo, la rubia levanto la vista para al frente ya que ella había caído encima de la figura, pero al ver al frente se topo con unos ojos negros que parecían dos hoyos negros, la rubia por un momento se asusto y quiso gritar.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto la mujer asiendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos, la rubia asintió y se levanto al igual que la mujer, al hacerlo y mirarla la joven se percato de que la mujer tenía el cabello de un azul oscuro cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda y que un flequillo cubría sus ojos, los cuales no hubiera observado de no ser por la cercanía, en la que había estado.

-Discúlpeme, fue mi culpa por no ver por dónde iba-Dijo la rubia apenada y nerviosa ya que seguía pensando en los ojos de le mujer que se escondían debajo de su flequillo.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa también por andar de distraída-Dijo la joven mujer, con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa, la rubia le sonrió alegre y antes de que cualquiera de las dos dijera otra cosa, muy cerca de ellas se escucho un grito femenino, ambas mujeres, se voltearon para ver a la causante del grito.

-¡Marron!-Grito una adolecente de cabello azulado y ojos azul turquesa, la adolecente camino hasta posarse al lado de ambas mujeres.

-Hola Marron-Saludo la adolecente de cabello azulado sin percatarse de la otra figura femenina mayor.

-Hola...Bra-Le devolvió el saludo la chica de nombre Marron, ninguna de las dos adolecentes notaba que la mujer las miraba con intensidad como analizándolas, ambas amigas iban a seguir hablando hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la mujer.

-Disculpa-Se acerco la mayor a las menores-¿De casualidad tú conoces a Bulma Brieft?-Pregunto con curiosidad dirigiéndose a la recién llegada, la chica de nombre Bra volteo a ver la mujer.

-Si ella es mi madre-Le respondió Bra dudosa por haberle respondido-¿Porque la pregunta?

-No por nada en realidad-Hiso un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia a la pequeña conversación que habían tenido, Bra levanto su ceja derecha y quedo pensativa-Bien discúlpame por a ver chocado con tigo

Se Dirigió esta vez a marron

-No, no se preocupe, después de todo fue culpa de ambas-Le dijo Marron con amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno niñas, si me disculpa tengo que atender unos asuntos-Sin más la mujer se fue a paso tranquilo y despacio, ambas adolecentes miraron a la mujer mientras se iba, ambas quedaron así hasta que escucharon el timbre sonar.

-Haaaa...Bra, vámonos-Exclamo Marron jalando a Bra del brazo, la chica parpadeo y quito su vista del lugar de donde se había ido la mujer.

-Aaaaa...si, VAMONOS-Respondió Bra y ambas salieron corriendo rumbo a su aula que quedaba en el tercer piso del edificio.

-En Ciudad del Sur-

-Mmmmm, con que tenias una hija y no me dijiste verdad, hermanita-Susurro la mujer de cabello azulado de antes y de ojos onix, mientras caminaba por las calles con una pequeña sonrisa en su labios-Me pregunto como estarás, de seguro vieja y arrugada-Rio suave ante lo que había pensando y dicho, la mujer siguió caminando hasta que algo la detuvo.

La mujer miro sus pies y al bajar su mirada, vio algo que la sorprendió mucho casi pegada en sus pies se encontraba una pequeña perrita de pelaje negro que parecía una pelusita caminante ya que se pelaje era muy abundante.

-Haaaa-La mujer abrió sus labios, sin saber cómo reaccionar-Hola amiguita, que haces aquí-

Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas la mujer y empezó a acariciarle la cabecita al pequeño animalito, que había empezado a lamer su mano en forma de respuesta, la mujer sonrió y siguió acariciando el animalito.

Después de unos minutos, se detuvo y dejo de acariciar a la pequeña animalita y se levanto y volteo su vista para el cielo, al hacerlo se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza.

-Se me hace tarde-Murmuro-Tengo que encontrarla- La joven mujer empezó a caminar a paso tranquilo y despacio seguida de la pequeña perrita, después de dos horas la mujer siguió caminando sin saber adónde ir, ella no le había preguntado a nadie porque no le gustaba molestar a las personas y menos con algo tan simple como eso-

-Rayos, porque no le pregunte donde vivía a esa niña-Susurro molesta de teniéndose de golpe al hacerlo voltio su mirada a los lados, y al hacerlo a su lado derecho vio la gran casa de color amarillo de Corporación Capsula frente a sus ojos, pero antes de empezar a caminar, se distrajo cuando sintió algo húmedo en su pierna descubierta, la cual estaba descubierta debido al pantalón negro que andaba ya que la manga de su pierna derecha le llegaba a la mitad del muslo como un mini short.

Al mirar abajo se encontró con la misma perrita de pelaje negro, la cual le estaba lamiendo la pierna para llamar su atención.

-Y tú qué haces aquí?-Pregunto la mujer- eh, a si que me seguiste-Siguió hablando la mujer mientras recogía a la pequeña perrita que por un momento se asusto y luego se tranquilizo, la joven la acerco a su rostro par mirarse a los ojos ambas, al hacer eso la pequeña perrita le lamio la mejía derecha, la mujer se puso seria y dejo de sonreír parecía mas bien espectral, al cambiar de actitud el pequeño animalito también se puso asustada y parecía que se arrepentía de haber lamio a la mujer, después de un minuto la mujer levanto la mano derecha pero en vez de golpear a la perrita la empezó a acariciar.

-Tu mirada me recuerda a él-Dijo la joven deteniéndose y mirando fijamente los ojitos azules de la perrita la cual le miraba curiosa-No importa-Sonrió algo entristecida y recordó la casa y volteo a ver el gran edificio que estaba a su derecha y luego volteo a ver a la perrita-Me acompañas, me seria bien una compañía

Dijo acariciando la cabecita de la perrita otra vez, la perrita como si le hubiera entendido lo que había dicho la joven, empezó a ladrar alegre, la de cabello azulados sonrió complacida.

-Bien aquí voy-Se dijo y dejo a la perrita en el suelo, y se adentro a la enorme casa seguida de cerca de la perrita, al acercarse al edificio respiro hondo y toco el timbre cuatro veces.

-Ya voy-Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta haciendo que la mujer sonriera.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

**Hola queridos lectores, perdonen por hacerlos esperar mucho, pero es que en verdad soy mala para los inicios pero bueno desde ahora en adelante estaré yo Namine y mi mejor amiga Sora seremos las escritoras espero que les guste el cap espero nos costo mucho hacerlo bueno aqui les va gracias por los que dejaron comentarios en mi antiguo cap **

**besos **


	3. ¿Una noticia inesperada?

**Los personajes de originales de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen son todos de Akira Toriyama, al menos si miran un nombre o un personaje son mios de Nami o de mi amiga Sori.**

**Capitulo 2: ****¿Una noticia inesperada?, la chica mist****eriosa se rebela**

El timbre sonó en todo el instituto de Orange Star, los adolecentes con hormonas alborotadas y estómagos vacios salieron corriendo de sus salones de clases, en cuestión de segundos los pasillos se llenaron de adolecentes con alguno que otro maestro entre ellos, regañando a los alumnos rebeldes.

-Marron, ya estas lista-pregunto Bra entrando al salón de Marron el cual ya se encontraba vacío.

-si espera un poco-le respondió está metiendo unos cuadernos en su mochila.

Al terminar de alzar sus libretas y libros ambas salieron del salón, directo a la cafetería,

Hicieron una fila larga y compraron su almuerzo y se sentaron en una mesa vacía, mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales, hasta que se quedaron sin tema de conversación y empezaron a comer en silencio cada una con su pensamiento, de un momento a otro Marron suspiro con pesadez y Bra le volteo a ver entre preocupada y curiosa, Marron al instante sintió la mirada de su amiga y la volteo a ver.

-Te pasa algo-Le pregunto alzando su ceja derecha con curiosidad.

-Bra crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con el-Pregunto entre con una mirada triste y preocupada, mientras miraba a los ojos a Bra.

-Hay Marron-Expreso Bra-No te preocupes él se fijara en ti y si no lo hace pues, se las verá con migo-Le dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho como enforna de cómplice.

-Pero yo si tengo problemas con el-Dijo Bra haciendo una mueca de tristeza y esfumando su felicidad.

-Bueno amiga creo que estamos en las mismas-Le consoló Marron mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo a Bra, ambas suspiraron con aire enamorado y con un poco de tristeza, se notaba que ambas en verdad amaban a esos chicos pero la pregunta era quienes eran esos chicos, no importa quienes fueran se notaba que tenían suerte.

Bra y Marron siguieron comiendo y hablaron de otras cosas olvidando por completo lo de su amor platónico, no paso mucho cuando terminaron y tocaron le timbre de regreso a clases ambas fueron sin mucha prisa a su aula, mientras seguían hablando.

-Corp. Capsul.-

El timbre sonó dos veces, en Corp. Capsul. El sonido retumbo por la desolada casa asiendo que Bulma Briefts que estaba tratando de cocinar se estremeciera por el ruido, la mujer de cabello lavando dejo de cocinar y camino rumbo a la puerta de entrada con un poco de rapidez, el timbre volvió a sonar tres veces más asiendo que la presidenta de Corp. Capsul. Se extrañara y tuviera curiosidad por saber quién era el que tocaba la puerta.

-Ya voy-Grito la mujer indicándole al que tocaba el timbre se detuviera, al llegar a la puerta de entrada, la joven mujer abrió la puerta, al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte, Hermanita-Dijo la mujer de ojos color negro carbón, Bulma quedo en shock al ver a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Parece que no te agrada mucho mi visita-Comento en un tono triste la mujer de ojos negros, per Bulma no lo noto ya que estaba a una sorprendida, Bulma frunció el entrecejo.

-No es que no me agrada tu visita Sora-Dijo intentando no ser grosera-Solo que tu visita es algo inesperada.

-Puedo…..Pasa-Pregunto ignorando el inútil tono que de hipocresía que uso Bulma para ocultar su enojo.

-Si pasa-Bulma se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la joven mujer de aparentemente de nombre Sora, al dejarla pasar Bulma serró la puerta de entrada y cedió media vuelta-Sígueme.

Le ordeno la de cabello turquesa mientras comenzaba a guiarla hasta la sala seguidas de la pequeñaperrita , cuando ambas se sentaron, Bulma en un sillón individual pequeño y Sora en el más grande,Sora tomo a la perrita y la puso en su regazo las dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la mujer de apariencia más joven suspiro.

-Deja de fingir Bulma, sé que mi visita no te agrada mucho-Dijo seria la mujer de nombre Sora, mientras se recostaba en el sofá y jugaba con la pequeña perrita.

-Pues que creías, cortaste toda comunicación con migo hace ya varios años-Elevo un poco la voz enojada Bulma, Sora suspiro mientras pensaba "Nunca cambiara en verdad".

-Si lo sé-Bulma no noto el tono triste que Sora había usado además sus ojos no expresaban nada -Pero no vine a eso vine a hablarte de otra cosa

Bulma alzo una ceja curiosa al oír esto último.

-De que se trata?-Pregunto la Brieft intentando de de cifrar las expresiones del rostro de Sora, pero no consiguió nada ya que esta se mantenía seria y sus ojos tampoco expresaban algo.

-No te lo puedo decir-Hablo después de un minuto Sora mirando el suelo con sus ojos sin expresión.

-Y por que no me lo puedes decir?-Pregunto Bulma conteniéndose de no gritar

-Se que conoces a los guerreros Z, si los reúnes a todos te podre decir-Dijo Sora mientras levantaba la mirada y veía a los ojos a Bulma.

-Solo te puedo decir, por el momento que no te gustara lo que te diré-Ambas no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

-Queee, Estas diciendo, Sora-Dijo alterada Bulma y súper enojada tanto que parecía que se iba a transformar en súper sayajin.

-Orange Star-

-Vamos Marron apresúrate-Le repitió por quindécima vez Bra a Marron, ambas caminaban por los pasillos de Orange Start, las clases ya habían terminado hace dos horas y media, ambas chicas se habían quedado en la biblioteca por petición de Marron o mejor dicho Marron obligo a Bra a ir a la biblioteca ya que a la hija de Bulma no le gustaban mucho esos lugares solo cuando en verdad era la situación lo ameritaba ella visitaba la sala de castigos mentales, como lo llamaba ella en cambió Marron lo llamaba el lindo lugar de conocimiento y saber.

-Ya voy, Bra-Le respondió Marron con cansancio por la corrida que había dado hace unos minutos atrás.-Corres…muy… rápido, lo… sabias

Hablo entrecortadamente la rubia ya que por correr se le había cortado la respiración.

-Eso no importa, en este momento quiero ir a mi casa-Comento con impaciencia que la caracterizaba la hija de Vegeta, Marron suspiro y ambas siguieron corriendo, después de unos minutos, ambas bajaron todo el edificio.

-Pero, porque tienes tan prisa por ir-Pregunto con curiosidad Marron sin parar de corre, la chica no entendía por qué su amiga tenía esa prisa como si no salía del colegio le iba a pasar algo malo.

-Ya verás la razón cuando lleguemos-Dijo Bra corriendo y saliendo del portón pero al dar la vuelta por el portón.

-BRA-Grito Marron con preocupación al ver el golpe que se había dado Bra contra alguien, Bra cerró los ojos por el impacto y espero la caída contra el suelo, pero la caída nunca llego al no sentir nada la hija de Bulma abrió los ojos al hacerlo se encontró que se una bella sorpresa que alguien la sostenía y ese alguien era Goten. En las mejías de Goten y Bra apareció un pequeño tono rojizo del cual solo se dieron cuenta Trunks y Marron además de eso ni Goten ni Bra apartaban la mirada del otro como si estuvieran perdidos en los ojos del contrario. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un minuto sin parpadear, hasta que.

-BRA, GOTEN, SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?-Pregunto Marron alterada como una madre a sus hijos, Bra y Goten voltearon a ver a Marron y a Trunks y notaron la situación y se separaron con lentitud como si no quisieran hacerlo.

-Que hacen aquí Trunks?-Pregunto Bra cambiando de estar nerviosa a falsamente enojada y curiosa.

-Mama nos mando a buscarlas a ambas estaba preocupada por ustedes-Le explico Trunks indiferente ante el enojo de su hermana y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno ya íbamos en camino -Respondió Bra, cruzándose de brazos,

-Bueno y que esperamos?-Pregunto Goten mirando a ambas chicas y a Trunks.

-Cierto vamos así llegaremos más temprano y no preocuparemos mas a Bulma-Agrego Marron para que una de las peleas típicas de Bra y Trunks no iniciara.

Bra y Trunks accedieron a ir y los cuatro empezaron a caminar hasta Corp. Capsul. En todo el camino los cuatro hablaron de cosas triviales, ya que la casa de ambos Brieft quedaba cerca de ahí.

-Bueno como decía esa chica salió con el novio de su amiga, hermana-Dijo Marron, ella acababa de contar una pasada en la universidad.

-No lo puedo creer lo-Dijo Bra asqueada un poco ya que odiaba esa clases de chica.

-Bueno hay que vivir con esa clases de personas es lo malo-Comento Marron, Bra asintió y toco el timbre, al instante Bulma abrió la puerta sin esperar

-Al fin llegan, me tenían preocupada-Exclamo Bulma-Entren, eh Marron,y Goten necesito que vayan a su casa a decirles a sus padres que hoy hay reunión en la noche.

-Si no hay problema-Dijo Marron a Bulma sonriente-Iré en este momento nos vemos después Bra

-Yo te acompaño Marron-Se ofreció Goten caballerosamente algo que no le gusto un poco a Bra-Adiós Trunks y Bra nos vemos más tarde

Ambos adolecentes se despidieron con la mano y se fueron volando juntos, los tres Brieft le devolvieron la despedida y cerraron la puerta de entrada.

-Mama, porque hay reunión hoy?-Pregunto Bra extrañada al igual que Trunks

-No le puedo decir lo descubrirán hasta la reunión-Hablo con un tono misterioso Bulma y desapareció por la cocina, ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver como pregguntadose los mismo con la vista, pero era obvio ninguno tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Hola lectores gracias por los comentarios como lo pidieron aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia espero que les guste un poco o mucho, bueno dejen las mejoras que quieren y que es lo que les gustaría tener o como quieran,**

**Sori: Ya deja decidir por los lectores**

**Nami: No decido por nadie, solo era una sugerencia**

**Sori: Si claro eres una tonta- le pega en la cabeza con el puño-**

**Nami: Duele sabes ya para tonta-Dice tapándose la cabeza con las dos manos-**

**Sori: Bueno sigan leyendo nuestra historia**

**Nami: Si o si no ella los asutara**

**Sori: Callate**

**Nami: Adios tengan diversión y mucha paz**

**Sori y Nami: Hasta el siguiente Cap**


End file.
